1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical sound generating vehicular apparatus, a musical sound generating method and a program.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-329490, filed Dec. 6, 2006 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-036673, filed Feb. 16, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, sounds generated by a vehicle such as an automobile and heard by a passenger and the like include: sounds of machines generated by a mechanical portion such as an engine of the vehicle; an alarm sound which is raised if the vehicle is speeding over a predetermined speed; a sound of a winker when the vehicle turns right or left; an alarm sound which is generated when something is close to the vehicle and there is a possibility to of a collision; and the like. Moreover, audio devices are generally used by a passenger, and the like for listening to a music CD (Compact Disc) and a radio program.
However, conventional audio devices, for example, playback a music CD and output radio sounds regardless of a state of the vehicle, an operational state of a driver, and the like. Therefore, with regard to a function such as playing a music CD, there is no difference from listening to music at home, and it was not possible to provide entertainment by playing music which is especially distinctive or appropriate to a status of the vehicle.
In other words, in the past, there has been no system which integrally indicates a general status of the vehicle by generating sounds, and a driver of the conventional vehicle controls the vehicle based on eyesight, sounds of the machine generated by the mechanical portions of the vehicle and alarm sounds.
With regard to such a background, there is a disclosure of prior art for controlling sounds based on a driving status of an automobile, that is, a conventional technique which controls a volume of sounds, and the like generated by an audio device in accordance with a revolution of an engine (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-309891
By applying the above-described prior art, it is possible to change the volume of sounds, and the like generated by the audio device based on a rotation of the engine. However, even by using the above-described prior art, it is not possible to generate different musical sounds in accordance with the status of the vehicle. Therefore, there is a problem in which it is not possible to play musical sounds in accordance with the status of the vehicle in order to provide entertainment for a driver and/or a passenger.